Memories
by ScarletBlue369
Summary: Our memories are the most precious. Without them, I wouldn't have known you. KHRxReader
1. Chapter 1 GokuderaxReader

A/N: My best friend told me to do a KHRxReader story. And because I am bored to the extreme, please enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Never once, never will.

Gokudera x Reader

It was the month of spring in Italy. You were just sitting down in the balcony of the Vongola Mansion. It has been at nearly ten years when the Vongola guardians moved here. How did you get here? Oh yeah. It was the start of summer, last ten years, and it was the last day you will see him. But that wasn't the case.

_It was the last day you will be able to meet Gokudera Hayato. The man, who was your childhood friend, was going to Italy. And you, the daughter of the former mafia boss, was staying in Nanimori. You two were best friends, or maybe more closer than friends. The two of you might have fought a lot but you always cared for each other._

'______, can you please go with me shopping tomorrow?' the silver haired man asked. He was blushing and he wasn't using his usual irritated tone at you._

'_Well, I'm free tomorrow. So why not?' I said and forcibly smiled. It was the last day you were going to see him and you want to make that day the best. _

_On the next day, you were dressed with your favourite clothes. He was just there, waiting for you, leaning on the post with a cigarette on his mouth._

'_Hey! Don't smoke! I don't want you to die in our day out.' You teasingly said and laughed. _

'_Stupid woman. Alright, alright.' He said and put his lighter on his back pocket. Instead of you two going shopping, you went to the theme park. You didn't really mind because it was Hayato who invited you. You went around riding rides even though it makes the two of you sick. You also ate at the Italian restaurant in front of the theme park. And lastly, the two of you were sitting in front of the river in Nanimori, staring at the sunset. _

'_Hayato. Do you think we'll be able to see each other again?' you asked the silver-haired man who just took his lighter from his back pocket and light his cigarette._

'_Before that…' he said quietly. '_____, can you listen to my favour?'_

'_Hm?' you asked. 'Okay…'_

'_Can you please go out with me?' he whispered. You stopped. Everything did. You didn't know that he was going to ask you that. Of all people, it was him. Of all times, it was today._

'_It's a no, huh? Well, _____, forget what I sai---'he was interrupted by you. That's right; you kissed him on his left cheek. He was now blushing really mad._

'_I didn't say anything yet, Hayato.' You said and smiled. He just blushed._

'_So…you accept?' he asked. You nodded. 'So, would you go to Italy with me?'_

'_Of course.' I said, not bothering to worry about my parents agreeing with me. Not even bothering about being independent. I only will love him and will go with him anywhere. _

_After that, I went home, thinking about what I should tell my parents. Instead, I saw them, crying their tears out about me being independent. I smiled. I have to pay that baby Sun Arcobaleno now._

Your long hair flowed with the wind. It has been ten years and today, was your tenth anniversary. The door of your room opened.

'I'm back.' You heard his voice and you ran to him in joy.

'Welcome back.' You whispered to his ear while hugging him. The two of you shared a passionate kiss.

A/N: Cheesy! Too cheesy! Well maybe not. It's up to you reader to decide how cheesy this chapter is. I cannot believe I just wrote that. Please review and if you have any requests I will gladly accept them. Probably.


	2. Chapter 2 GiottoxReader

_**A/N: I'm back!! And now I'm doing Giotto! You know why? Because he is the awesome dude you'll ever see in your life! **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR~ Because I have no idea how to make a story like that or draw characters like that~ _**

* * *

Giotto x Reader

'Giotto! Giotto! Hurry!' you shouted as you knocked several times on his door. You were his assistant and his childhood friend. You were also the one who wakes him up every morning. You heard a small whimper. The door opened, revealing the 1st Vongola in his nightwear, his hair standing out and bags under his eyes.

'What is it, ____? It's 6 am in the morning.' Giotto lazily said as he scratched the back of his head.

'You have a meeting in 15 minutes! What kind of mafia boss are you?!' I shouted and flick his forehead with my finger.

'Alright, alright. Let me get change first!' he said and shut the door once again. You waited beside the wooden door. In 10 minutes, he came out of his room, wearing his usual black suit and a black cape.

'Your hair is a bit messy.' You said and began to straighten the bits that he left out. You then put his tie up.

'Thanks.' He said, looking away from you with a blush on his face. You sighed and smiled.

'Come on. I don't like it when your Storm Guardian suddenly scolds me for you being late.' I said and held your wrists. We both ran to the front of the guest room.

'I'll wait. Anyone who's in there probably doesn't want me to listen to whatever you're talking about.' You said. Giotto only sighed. 'I'll be waiting outside.'

'Will you miss me?' he said quietly. You stood there frozen.

'You're not going away for a year, you idiot.' you said and tap his shoulders as you straighten his cape.

'Okay, alright. You can stop making me look all good now.' He said chuckling. He opened the door and proceeded inside.

'But you might go away forever…Giotto….' You muttered quietly and lean on the wall.

* * *

It was the end of the meeting and the family from U.S.A., the Black Death's just left. You entered the room that was now messy and noisy as Giotto's guardians were running around and trying to kill each other. The boss was only sighing, sitting on his favourite arm chair.

'Everyone! Stop! I'm the one who's cleaning this room and please don't make it messier!' you shouted. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

'I don't care, stupid woman!' G shouted. You flinched at the tone that G was using at you. It was mostly irritated alright but this tone was more serious and he sounded that he was angry about something.

'Why are you in a very bad mood today anyway!?' I shouted back to the young man.

'Because Boss is getting engaged!' Lampo shrieked. His hair was being held and about to be torn by the angry Storm Guardian.

'Shouldn't we be happy for him?' Knuckle asked. Everyone except you and Giotto began to glare at the priest.

'How can I take over the body of the Vongola 1st if he is going to marry? That will ruin their privacy.' Demon Spade muttered.

'You're still planning to take over the boss?!' G shouted at the Mist Guardian. Alaude just left because of the noise they've been making.

'Isn't it normal!? Your boss needs a wife so he can continue the Vongola. Why are you so angry?' you asked and smacked the Storm Guardian. You sighed and proceeded to your boss.

'Well, congratulations.' You said with a forced smile. 'That means I don't have to wake you up every morning make you breakfast and go in every place you go.' You said. Your heart was hurting every time you said those words. Even though you told yourself that you wouldn't cry and try to move on, it was still a painful thing to do.

The only thing you saw after he left the room was his painful eyes and his hands held in a tight fist.

* * *

You sighed. You were outside, on the balcony of your room. You kept asking yourself why he had painful eyes. Why his hand held in a fist. Normally, he would be like that if his guardians were hurt or injured. So why is he looking like that?

'You seem to be in trouble with your heart, ____.' The Rain Guardian, Asari Ugetsu said. Behind him were the rest of the guardians.

'Yeah…' you muttered silently.

'Stupid woman!' G shouted and pointed at you. 'Why can't you see that the boss is in love with you!?' Your eyes went wide.

'What!? G, there's no way that's going to happen!' you shouted back at the red haired man.

'But…you do love him don't you?' the priest, Knuckle asked you.

'Have you been looking at my journal?! That's private!' you shouted. But you can't deny it. It was true. You were in love with him. But you were too scared to tell him. Maybe it was because you thought that it would just break your fragile heart. So you didn't.

'Just tell him! I don't want that woman to go with our boss anyway!' G muttered.

'It's not mine or your choice! It's the boss' choice!' you said as you ran out of the room. Unfortunately, instead of you running to your own room, you bumped to Giotto. You were now crying on his chest. You didn't even realize it.

'____! What's wrong!?' he asked. He put his hands on your red cheeks and wipes your wet tears with his hands.

'G-Giotto!' you said, wiping your tears by your hand. 'Giotto! I'm sorry!' you apologized. You didn't know why, but you felt like you should. You thought that Giotto would ask you why you were apologizing or crying but he didn't. Instead, he hugged you back. He was trying to comfort you.

'Stop…I can't stand seeing you like this…' he whispered in your ear. 'I'm sorry…' The two of you just stood in the middle of the hall. He was hugging you and you were still crying.

Behind the doors were the six Guardians of the Vongola Primo, smirking at the two lovebirds.

* * *

_**A/N: That didn't seem to be a SHORT story. I should have posted that as a one-shot...¬_¬. Did anyone see the latest episode of KHR?! Omg, Giotto was really CUTE! SO...please review!!! PLEASE!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3 XanxusxReader

A/N: Yay! My brain has finally been working! Yay..Finally. I haven't updated for…months!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR because I am too scared to write about mafias: D!

Chapter 3 - XanxusXReader

'TRASH!' you can hear your master's screams as he calls for you. Though 'trash' can be anyone. It can be the longhaired fish, the 'Prince', the 'Frog', Mr. Greedy, the No. 1 fan of the Boss or the gay man who is…gay. But that tone of voice meant he was calling for you. It was cold as usual, with a soft hint of care and pleasure different to the one when he calls the others.

Your name was _ and you serve as a temporary maid as a vacation for you mafia duties. Unfortunately, this cannot be considered as a vacation to you at all.

'Here's the list of things that Squalo broke from his last five missions,' you said as you gave him a pile of hundreds of papers. 'And here is the amount of money Lussuria spent in that shopping centre down town.' Another pile of papers again you put in front of his face.

'Go back to the kitchen and get me some food, scum.' He said and started to look annoyed at the papers and then sighed. He didn't look very reliable but when it comes to paperwork, he would at least get it finish.

'Yes, Boss.' You said and bowed and left the room.

For once, you actually wished you called him Xanxus and he would at least call you _. But then, you were just a regular assassin working for the Vongola and CEDEF and he was the 9th's son. You and he shouldn't even be friends.

You two weren't even meant to be with each other.

* * *

'Bye dear. Take care of the house and the Boss.' Lussuria said as he waved goodbye. He was the last Varia to leave as everyone was in missions. And so, as you closed the door, only you and your boss were left inside the empty and silent building.

It was around mid noon and you were now carrying a tray of food for your boss. This was the usual time he would eat his lunch. You were standing in front of his door and knocked but no answer. Your boss wasn't ignorant to you because of course; you were the only one who cooks edible food.

You entered right in the room and the curtains were closed and untouched just like last night and you found your boss leaning on his hand, sleeping quietly. Only a few papers were now on his table.

'Good night, boss.' You whispered when you put a blanket on his shoulders and left the room.

After you left, you didn't know that your boss was simply half asleep that time and saw you.

You were busy listening to music from your MP3 silently in your room. Normally, you would be cleaning Xanxus wine mess or pick up and clean Bel's knives which would normally take hours. But right now, Squalo wasn't there to irritate the boss or Fran was there to irritate Bel.

But then, you realized you had to go back to your mafia ways and also clean after that.

A large explosion from the front door happened. You were so surprised you fell off your chair. You gathered your weapon, a sword, and rushed out the room. You were on the third floor and you already seen the first floor packed with people dressed in black suits.

'A surprise attack?' you thought. You were thinking of a strategy until some metal hit your head.

* * *

'_I didn't notice that_!' you thought before you were knocked out dead.

'Hehe, we have a hostage now.' A man with dark green hair said creepily.

'Hostage…?Who? ' you asked while trying to open your heavy eyelids. You were tied into a wooden chair.

'Ah? She's awake? I'm Alfredo from the Lillian Family. That's right. If I show the boss that we're taking you hostage then he will surrender to us and we'll have the Varia and as soon as possible, the Vongola! Mwhahaha!' he shouted maniacally.

'Yeah right!' you spat. 'He wouldn't even try to think if his best friend was in trouble. He would just leave them alone to die. And I'm just a regular assassin and I have no relationship with him. He wouldn't even try to look at my face.' You said, saying the things that you knew about your boss.

'Shut up!' Alfredo said and with a whip and slapped your face with it. You whimpered in pain.

'Boss, the Varia leader has wiped out half of our subordinates. What should we do?' his assistant asked.

'Bring this girl out there!'

* * *

You were now standing infront of your boss with a deadly glare. His guns were ready to fire at the enemy. But something told him not to. He was hesitating.

'That's right Xanxus. If you dare to point your gun at us, your little girl here will die but our hands. Mwhahahaha!' Alfredo said.

'I told you he-'

'Shut up, stupid woman.'

Xanxus shot his gun but it didn't hit the man. Instead, he hit the side of the rope and you were free.

'_Why would he do that? Normally, he would just leave them there to die and tell them that they were weak!' _you thought.

'My payback old man!' you shouted as you planned to kick the man's back. But he sensed it coming and held your ankle, spun you around and let go of you. You thought you were going to end up on a wall or the window but instead, you ended up in your boss' arms which cause you to blush.

'_Why? He would normally just leave people alone!'_

Without saying anything, he placed you gently on the floor and rushed off to fight with his opponent. You just sat there bewildered. You asked yourself a thousand questions considering your boss' kindness.

'Why am I standing here? I should help him.' You said quietly. You picked up your sword and tried to stand up. You asked yourself why you were tried as usual and found out that maybe when you were asleep, the man had given you a drug that causes your muscles to tire out.

You noticed someone was planning to attack you from behind but you couldn't move. You tilt your head and a woman twisted both of your arms and held them together (just like how the police do it!). She placed a gun on your beside your head.

'Good job, Janine.' Alfredo said. 'What do you do now, Xanxus?'

Your boss only put a grim face. You waited for the laugh and the I-don't-need-her speech. But it never came.

'_Say it now Boss! SAY IT!'_

You only heard a clash, the sound of his gun leaving his hands and into the floor.

'No…' you whispered.

'Shishishi~ Boss is actually surrendering from these peasants.' The sound of Bel's laugh echoed in my ears.

'Good thing Squ noticed this.' Lussuria said. 'But Boss you're pretty beaten up.'

'VOI! Stop speaking and fight you damn scums!'

'BOSS!' Levi screamed but then ignored.

'Argh!' Alfredo said irritated and angry.

* * *

'Finish!' Lussuria said.

'That was fast.' Fran said, kicking the dead and unconcious bodies into the window.

'VOI! We're just cleaning here! Why the hell are we doing this?' Squalo complained.

'Because the Boss is having a romantic time with our maid.' Fran said. Everyone stared weirdly.

However, they did not find the things they were thinking when they spied inside their Boss' room. The only thing they saw was Xanxus lying sick in bed with a smile on his face and their maid/assassin was sitting beside his bed with her head lying under his hand.

A/N: FINALLY FINISH!...was that too long? By the way, starting from now on I am so using first person.

P.S.: Review and I will update faster…hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4 MukuroxReader

A/N: Update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because it belongs to Amano Akira!

Chapter 5 – MukuroxReader

'Fufufu~'

'…'

'Fufufu~'

'Mukuro…'

'What is it, dear? Fufu-'

'Shut up!' I shouted. 'That kufufufu of yours is driving me crazy!'

'Really? Maybe I should do it more often.'

'Yes. I think you should do it LESS.'

* * *

'_, please serve me tea, kufufu.' He ordered.

'No. You just said 'kufufu'.' I said, flipping the pages of my book.

'Please? I won't say it.'

'If you promise.' I said and dropped the book into the broken down wooden floor and proceeded to the broken down kitchen. Halfway, you heard something that made you ignore his order.

'Kufufufu.'

* * *

The next day, I decided to have a day off from Mr. Pineapple. I went around Nanimori Shopping Centre carefully, as I didn't want the Prefect to see me because he knows I am Mukuro's servant and Mukuro's servant can be bitten to death without reason.

'Should I buy him something?' I thought, imagining him saying kufufufu again.

'_!' a familiar voice called. There, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Haru and Kyoko were standing, waving at me.

'What are you doing here?' Haru asked.

'Shopping.' I answered.

'We are, too. Want to shop around with us?' Kyoko asked. I nodded in delight.

* * *

It was around 6 pm. It was a very tiring yet fun day. We were chased around by Enzo after Dino accidently dropped him at the fountain at the middle of the park. We were then chased by Hibari and nearly bitten to death from causing a ruckus. I was only a street away from the building, until I sensed someone's presence.

'Who's there?' I asked. A tall dark haired teenager, dressed in a suit appeared right in front of me, like an illusion.

I dropped your shopping bags in shock. The boy pushed me painfully into the wall and he began fiddling with the knife from his pocket. I caught a glimpse of his suit with a familiar logo from a family that Mukuro once attacked.

'You're only here for revenge!' I said.

'So what if I am?' he shouted back at me quite loud because he was right in front of me.

He strikes a knife on my right shoulder. My sleeve fell off and blood started to gush out of the small wound. I whimpered in pain and closed my eyes and bit my lip to counter it.

For once, I actually wanted to hear his laugh.

'Kufufufu.' I heard. I thought I was hallucinating and shook my head with my eyes closed.

'Kufufufu.' There it was again. You opened your eyes, only finding the boy trapped in Mukuro's illusion.

'Nobody touches her.' He said. I cried my eyes out when I saw him and I ran and hugged him.

His laugh actually meant that I was in safety.

* * *

A/N: TOO SHORT! But last chapter was too LONG. Well, fair enough. Please review…even one word is awesome.


End file.
